Just A Little Bit of You
by KicksAndKisses
Summary: Dawn was fed up with her bickering with Paul, time to step it up and confess. So was she up for it? Well definitely not.


**A.N**: Konichiwa! If you have noticed the genre, it's romance and drama! :D I mean pure romance AND drama, because you see, I've been writing romance with humor since only time could tell, and even more recently, I've been writing failed romances because the humor just gets too much and it's not even really funny. I felt bad about it so I decided to write something purely romantic. Where this idea came from? Out of nowhere as usual.

**~~Happy Reading!~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Just A Little Bit of You<strong>

Dawn's POV

I've been asking myself the same question over and over again recently. Not that I'm the curious type of girl, but there was something that had been bugging me ever since.

Could you personally pick the person you want to fall in love with?

Okay, pause, sounded somewhat ridiculous.

Yeah you might have a list of, let say, 'things I'm looking for in a guy'.

So would that mean that you can just pick someone and say 'Oh my, you definitely fit my description! I want to fall in love with you! Can I? Please?'?

Okay, that went even more ridiculous.

But you know, believe it or not, there is something even more ridiculous than that.

There is this boy, name? Paul Shinji.

Looks? Purple hair, stormy velvet eyes.

Personality? Stoic, apathetic, rude, and one seriously cold hearted bastard.

Status? My current crush.

See how ridiculous it is? I'm in love with a cold hearted jerk! I couldn't even believe that I fantasize about him most of the time being my prince charming in a white freaking horse! How was that even possible?

_Come Troublesome, climb up. And be fast about it, no whining or wailing, period._

He might not have the nicest personality, but, okay, he's definitely the worst.

Even just the names, Stupid girl, Idiotic girl, Clumsy, Troublesome, and Klutzy. Was my name really that hard to remember?

No.

He's just plain rude that he would even call me those multiple-syllabicated names rather than my syllabicated-only-damn-once name.

This is what so ridiculous about it, I'm so helplessly in love with this bum of a guy that had given me not a bunch of flowers but a bunch of headaches, not a romantic walk in the park but a warlike bickering along the hallway and certainly no honey-sweety-hubby-wifey names but troublesome-jerk-clumsy-bastard names.

Everytime we meet, we clash. He would start with the names, and I, of course, would get really angry.

Everytime we don't meet, I would miss his lifeless expression and the coldness of his purple gaze.

If you don't think I'm stupid, then I don't know. But thank you.

Knowing my chances, I decided to confess. I know I may be dragging it a bit more recklessly, but I wanted this all over with.

He hated me, I know that. It was a given.

I also hated him, for a lot of reasons, most probably because he made me like him.

It's like a curse or a possession. And confessing would be like an exorcism of some sort.

I had to do it, whether I don't like it or I _really_ don't like it.

It was already past five in the afternoon, I walked slowly all the way to his room on the second floor. Base on his schedule I wrote on my notebook since the start of the semester, he was supposed to be the class cleaning representative.

When I walked inside the room, orange sunset rays showered from the windows. I saw his figure standing by the teachers table. He was quite surprised to see me, but then changed his look into his infamous annoyed expression.

Oh come on, I came here to confess, not to fight names again with you, you lifeless cold hearted arse.

In most movies I saw, when a girl or a boy confesses her or his feelings, they would get their heartbeat racing, their faces flushed, and at extreme moments they would even pass out. So most of the times, they don't confess unless they're the main characters because main characters have some sort of an anti-rejection shield.

Me on the other hand, no flushing or signs that I might pass out soon. But my heartbeat did race, was it love? Pfft yeah right, anxious maybe. It's a confession after all.

Anyway, I breathed in deeply before getting to him.

Me and him, facing each other, standing on the platform, a few centimeters apart, and on a beautiful sunset background.

Perfect.

"I came here not to pick a fight." I voiced out first.

"That's a shocker." He replied monotonously.

"I came here to confess." I answered and glared at him as if what I said was something threatening to him. Then I realized that he just raised his left eyebrow and motioned me to continue.

I looked down realizing I looked stupid. When did I not look stupid?

"You are unfair." I started. "You easily make me mad. You're a bastard, a jerk. You make fun of me, call me names." I then realized that each time I speak, a small pain would ache in my chest.

I didn't even know where that came from.

"But despite that, you make me miss you." The pain grew in my chest, but I managed a smile even though he wouldn't see it. "Even during weekends. To think that it's only two damn days."

"How do you even do it?"

I seriously felt the need to cry, I don't know why and I wasn't expecting this. But I needed to be strong, he claimed that I was weak, time to prove him wrong.

I forced back my tears, breathed in deeply and looked up at him.

"You really are a pain."

I clutched my chest as the windows let in a cold afternoon breeze.

"But I still like you."

It was then that I could no longer hold it in that a few tears escaped.

So much for proving him wrong.

"I'm stupid I know."

"Don't you cry on me Stupid girl." He replied as he hand me a handkerchief.

See? I'm stupid.

I received it automatically before knowing that it was a handkerchief.

I heard him sighed as I wiped my tears.

"I can't say that I feel the same way, okay?" He replied and scratched his head.

Wait, what?

"I don't understand this kind of feeling much more than you do." He looked away. "Yes, I also do miss you, sometimes, even in those 'two damn days.'." He added and tried to copy the way I had said it.

I choked back a laugh.

"Reall-" He looked back at me and interrupted.

"I'm not done." He reprimanded. "I'll confess something also."

"Yes I miss you when you're not around, _sometimes_. Okay? Sometimes. But when you are near, I get overwhelmed that I can't control myself. So we end up fighting."

I wrinkled my face in confusion.

"So, uhm, you're saying that?" I asked and looked up at him.

It was the first time in ages that I saw his velvet eyes weren't as stormy as they usually were.

Soft and troubled.

"I'm saying that, uhh." He scratched his nose awkwardly.

"I'm saying that, maybe, what I need, is uhm, just a little bit of you." He finished and darted his eyes away.

Then the question I've been asking myself since ages had just been answered. No, unfortunately you don't get to pick the one to love.

But that's what made it more special, just like family.

Wait, me and Paul, a family? A freaking damn family?! I seriously wanted to screech really loud and maybe kiss him like in those movies, but I refrained, I certainly don't look like a main character.

That anti-rejection shield is really a must!

And how could I think of something like this? Stupid Dawn! Stupid! It's not mutual, he didn't even say that he liked me too, I mean yeah he was implying it, but no, he didn't admit.

I just smiled inwardly.

"Well, it looks like I also need just a little bit of you." I replied and gave him back his handkerchief smiling.

"Would you like to walk home together?" I asked, realizing that my face been flushed. "You know, without the bickering and stuffs."

"I just said 'a little bit' and now we're walking home together. Great."

"I'll take that as a 'yes' Mr. Grumpy Pants." I sheepishly laughed as I skipped out ahead.

"Idiotic Girl." I heard him grumbled as he soon followed.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N<strong>: Okay honestly,I didn't expect it would have that sort of angsty atmosphere, I was just aiming to write something fluffy. But anyway, hope you like this one shot. Please do review, that would make my day :D

Thank you for reading!


End file.
